User talk:Iluvgale
Welcome Hi, welcome to EpicRandomness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the EpicRandomness Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~ilovepeeta~ (Talk) 03:42, March 8, 2012 HI! JUST DOING THIS FOR THE BADGE!! BTW HOW DO YOU BECOME ADMIN? BOBQUISHA TO YOU!!!!! 21:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat Emotes First, you needa really small icon. You can either mak it in paint (probably no bigger than 30 by 30 pixels), or look it up on Google images. (Type in what you want, and then on the left side there should be a list of possible sizes for you results. Click icon.) Save the picture into your computer, and go to photobucket. (If you don't have an account you can either make one or give the picture to me, and I'll take it from there.) Upload the picture into an album, and hover the mouse over it. A box should come up with different links, click on the web address next to DIRECT LINK. It should copy. Next, go to the MediaWiki:Emoticon page. Click edit, and scroll all the way to the bottom. Following the format of the other emoticons, put the direct link next to one asterisk. (If you don't know what that is, you'll see it when you edit). Underneath it, put the code to make it come up in chat next to 2 asterisks. Refresh your browser, and go to chat to test it. If it doesn't work, contact me! OKAY I WROTE STUFF :) GOING TO THE DR'S IN LIKE 3 HOURS T.T Im banned from pieclub because of leslie and rose. Im gonna be unbanned from THG soon though. just have to wait for kate to do it.:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 04:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC) come on chat now!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 00:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat but you are like...........not there......... Hi I'm Milly and I love pie. 04:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) LMFAO!!!! I literally just woke up XD But you are not on chatRavenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 18:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC) come on chat ........... It's Kwanito, TTYLXOX! 23:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat....and change ur profile picture its weird. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 01:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) hi The HG Wiki You need to come back to the Hg wiki everyones leaving even Haybernathy...please come and make things fun again....District13 Tribute 04:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Kerry What Did I Spam????? cry cry cry Kerry Stapleton 18:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ryan Ryan9.png Ryan10.png NO.png Wesley never agreed to be banned to check out the text. However, Ryan still banned him to check out the text. I really think you should consider demoting him. Why can't you see? You belong with me (talk) 15:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, Ill explain #I said I hated Wes, as he told me to try the scavenger hunt. Which then deleted 4 of my reapings on my 625th. #I asked him in PM, and he said ok...., only later saying he misunderstood what I asked. He thought I meant kicked. Hope that clears it up, Wes is one of my best friends on this wiki, and I would never do anything to hurt him. Doo Doo Doo Doo..... 19:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC)